


A Risk Well Taken

by CateBlanchettIsMyDaddy



Series: Cate Blanchett and Reader [2]
Category: Cate Blanchett - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fondling, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CateBlanchettIsMyDaddy/pseuds/CateBlanchettIsMyDaddy
Summary: To attract the attention of your teacher, Cate Blanchett, you try something risky and yet exciting.





	A Risk Well Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaynahmontana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynahmontana/gifts).



> So this work isn't as kinky as my last, but I promise that it will still be as juicy(more kinky stuff will be coming, I promise)! I hadn't really thought I'd be able to publish another work as quickly as this, but hey! Everything works out in the end. I'm also really happy that I got to add a bit of 1984 knowledge into here. It is one of my favorites, personally. (I recommend reading it!)

It is late August, and you’re touring your new school in preparation for the upcoming school year. You are wearing shorts and a lower cut tank top that displays your ample cleavage; it is very hot, after all. You wander to the English section of the building as that is your first class of the day. The building is quite large, and you feel as if you are being swallowed whole by it. However, you walk deeper into the hallway because the classroom you need is at the end.

 

As you approach the doorway, a faint but inviting light flows from outside. You walk up to the doorway, then through it. A woman is sitting at her desk reading a book. It’s 1984 by George Orwell, one of your favorites. She has thick black glasses and ethereal blonde hair that tumbles down to barely touch her shoulders in waves. She is wearing a black suit with high and glossy black pumps. _Damn, what an outfit,_ you think. Once you step further into the room, her eyes dart up to you. She sets down her book and stands up from the chair.

 

“Hello. My name is Ms. Blanchett, and I suppose I will be your English teacher for which period?”

 

You stop dead in your tracks. _The_ Cate Blanchett is going to be your English teacher? The celebrity goddess whom you have been infatuated with for so long? You are starstruck and seem to forget how to speak for a moment; having her immediately become aware of your crush would be mortifying.

 

“First,” you reply.

 

Cate’s smile grows. “First thing in the morning hmm? That’s nice. Now tell me, what is your name?”

 

“Y/N,” you say.

 

She comes closer to you. “That’s a really pretty name. Well, in order to have a proper welcome…” her hand shoots out.

 

You grab Cate’s hand and shake. Her grip is tight and her shake is hard. Once you’re done with that, you speak.

 

“1984, that’s one of my favorites.”

 

Her smile soon blooms across her face. “I’ve read this book so many times before and enjoyed it each time. What do you think of Oceania?”

 

You stand there, deep in thought. Even though you are deep in thought, you can’t help but notice Cate’s eyes dip down to your cleavage and stay there for a while. As soon as you look up, she does. She gives you an intense stare.

 

“I, uh… I believe that this society is one based upon control of the elite more than anything. After all, all of the restraints in place are put more on the party members that the proletarians, which make up most of society. To control the poor, you must control the elite.” You pause again and look down awkwardly.

 

“What a smart girl you are.”

 

Suddenly Cate comes up even closer to you. You are looking down one second, and then feel a hand reach down to your chin and gently lift upwards. You are once again looking her in the face. You feel intoxicated by her presence and melt into her hand. Your eyes focus onto Cate’s face and everything else becomes a blur. Her thumb strokes your chin and your chin tingles where she had touched you.

 

“I can tell you will do well in this class, and I can also tell that we both share a love for books. Those are both very good starts for you here.”

 

Your eyes are glassy and still at this point. Cate begins to trail her hand down to your neck and begins to lean her face in. Suddenly, there is movement in the doorway: another student has approached. Cate snaps her hand and face away and you are disappointed in the sudden loss of contact. The other student, a boy wanders in. You feel as if your precious time was interrupted. _Oh well,_ you think. _There’s always tomorrow._

 

“I um, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Ms. Blanchett.”

 

“I guess I will. See you tomorrow,” Cate responds.

 

You turn and walk out of the classroom and begin your journey out of the school, face completely flushed. You were so close to getting a kiss from _Cate Blanchett_ of all people in this universe, and some random student had to interrupt. You thought back to the greedy look in her eyes as she stared down your chest and wondered what it would be like to have her hands touching and squeezing your breasts. Tomorrow, you would wear a similar outfit to see her reaction once more.

 

* * *

 

 

You woke up at precisely 5:30. School starts at 7:30, and your outfit needs to be impeccable. _Should I wear something risky?_ You think. Yes, yes you will. You pick a short plaid skirt with lacy red panties. You also pick a tight, low cut tank top. Today though, no bra. You wear a zipped jacket over the top just to keep some cover for the day and avoid some suspicion. For shoes, you decide on your black platform boots because they just look so outrageous and high. Once you have gotten dressed and put your shoes on, you head out to your car and drive to the school.

 

The drive is relatively uneventful. Someone cuts in front of you and you get slightly angry, but that’s just how some people are. You get to the school parking lot and find a place to park. You walk into the building getting lots of odd stares, but nothing matters more than getting some reaction from Cate. You begin the long trek to her room at the end of the hallway. You enter the doorway. Just like yesterday, Cate is at her desk reading. Today she has on a light grey suit with the same thick black glasses and glossy black pumps. Her hair is up in a tight French twist.

 

“Good morning,” you announce your presence.

 

“Good morning, Y/N,” Cate responds.

 

The instant Cate looks up, you see her eyes deepen with desire. Your outfit has accomplished the task of getting her attention; you revel in her gaze. You find a seat right up next to Cate’s desk at the very front row. You plunk your backpack down and sit. You spread your legs just a bit so your panties are slightly visible. Cate appears to be reading, but you watch her eyes closely. They travel up from your boots to your skirt, and linger where your panties show. She bites her lip.

 

More students eventually come into the room as it is now 7:28. The bell finally rings. Cate places her book down and stands from her chair. She makes her way to the front of the room where the projector screen is and begins to introduce herself.

 

“Hello, and good morning! I am Ms. Blanchett and I will be your English teacher for this year. I anticipate that this will be a good class and hope you will enjoy what I teach. Now get out your copy of 1984. We are going to gather some information on this novel today.”

 

Everyone complies. You have your older copy out as you have read this book a plethora of times before. The lesson begins, and you are presented with information that you have already known, but you pay attention nonetheless. Cate is so passionate about her work, and you love to see the joy in her face as she teaches the class. In the middle of the lesson however, you decide to unzip your jacket, revealing your braless cleavage in the tank top.

 

Cate notices instantly. Her eyes stare at your hardened nipples through the top and during the lesson, she stutters a bit. She does get back on track, of course. Task two accomplished, get Cate to notice you even more than she ever had before. Now you know she’s aware of your tactics, but that’s your plan. The rest of class goes without anymore problems. You enjoy the lesson quite a bit and participate mostly due to your prior knowledge. There are only two minutes left of class. Cate goes back to her desk, and everyone else begins to pack up.

 

Cate doesn’t start reading. She gets a small piece of paper and begins to rapidly write on it. Once she is finished, she covertly passes it to you. It reads: _Come see me after school. Ms. Blanchett._ You fold the paper and tuck it into your folder for this class. The bell rings; you follow the flood of other students aching to leave the class. You don’t want to leave. You want to know what’s in store for you this afternoon.

 

The rest of the school day goes by mostly uneventfully. In your last period class, chemistry, you become distracted thinking of Cate and nearly knock over a beaker filled with water all over the floor. Your teacher scolds you, but luckily he isn’t too mad. It is the first day, after all. The day comes closer and closer to the end. The bell finally rings, and you come flying out of that classroom as fast as the speed of light. You take a shortcut down a small stairway to the English hall and walk toward Cate’s room. You burst into the doorway once again.

 

You set your backpack down and take off your jacket. Cate goes behind you, closes the door, and locks it. She walks back up to you.

 

“Do you honestly think you could get away with _that?_ You kept me horny all day, you slut. You want to know what you did?”

 

Cate grabs your hand and leads it in between her legs. There’s a damp patch there, and you grow even more wet yourself. You slightly rub her clit through her pants and her eyes shut momentarily. A sigh escapes from her lips, she leads your hand to her hip, and she begins to lean in again. Cate’s lips cover yours. What starts as a gentle kiss is becoming much more rough and passionate; her tongue attacks yours, darting in and out of your mouth.

 

You join both hands at her hips. Cate’s hands go right to your chest. You break the kiss and gasp. Her hands squeeze your breasts, and her fingers rub over your nipples. “Beautiful,” she murmurs. You lean your head back and let out a soft moan.

 

“C-Cate,” you begin.

 

“Not Cate. Daddy,” Cate says in a commanding tone.

 

You only falter for a millisecond. Once again, Cate takes your hand. This time though, she leads you to her desk. She points to the area under.

 

“Kneel right down there for Daddy.”

 

You obey. It’s a bit of a tight fit, but you manage. Cate sits back in her chair. She spreads her legs, and begins to unbuckle her belt and undo her pants. They are pushed downward and then off to the side to reveal simple grey panties with a large wet stain. Cate also takes those off, revealing her dripping wet cunt. You don’t need any invitation to scoot forward and rest your head between her legs. Cate curls her fingers in your hair and moves your head to just barely touch her cunt.

 

“This is what you did to Daddy. Say sorry.”

 

“S-sorry.”

 

“Sorry _what?”_ Cate tightens the grip in your hair.

 

“Sorry, Daddy.”

 

Her grip loosens.

 

“Good girl. You know what to do.”

 

You take Cate’s cunt into your mouth and marvel at her rich flavor. You drag your tongue through her folds and up to her clit. Once you reach her clit, you flick your tongue against it. Cate’s grip tightens again once you reach her most sensitive spot. Her eyes roll back and her head hits the back of her chair; she lets out a deep groan. As you begin to suck on her clit, you push in two fingers. They slip in easily as Cate is already very wet.

 

“Shit,” she groans.

 

The sensation of Cate’s walls around your fingers is almost too much. You move your fingers in and out of her starting slow, then speeding up rapidly. Her hips twitch against your face, smearing your face with her juices. You don’t bother to stop. As you suck her clit even harder and thrust your fingers faster, her walls begin to clench and her hips jolt up against your face. Cate lets out an extremely long and deep moan, squeezing her hands in your hair.

 

After about a minute, Cate removes her hands from your hair, and you move your face away. You slide your fingers out of her and put them into your mouth, not wanting to waste a drop of her cum. You suck them clean, then draw them out, making an audible _smack._ Cate eyes you greedily, still wanting to do something.

 

“Come up here and sit on Daddy’s lap. Spread your legs,” Cate orders.

 

“Yes Daddy,” you reply.

 

Without hesitation, you go up to Cate’s lap and sit. You spread your legs so she has easier access to your cunt. She eyes your cleavage.

 

“Take off that damn shirt and show me those nice tits of yours,” Cate says.

 

You lift it up above your head, and your breasts fall out of the shirt. Cate instantly has her hands on your breasts. She squeezes them and then moves to your nipples. First, she runs her thumbs over them, noting your reactions. Under her touch, your nipples harden even more. Suddenly, Cate pinches them _hard_ and you yelp. She lets go. Her hands trail down from your breasts to your hips and stomach, then down to your skirt and thighs.

 

Cate’s hands go up your thighs. They lightly go over your wet cunt, and your breath catches in your throat. She grins, and moves her hands back to your thighs. She squeezes them.

 

She motions to your panties. “Move those damn things aside so Daddy can fuck you.”

 

You reach under your skirt and move your panties aside just as she asked of you. When Cate sees your dripping cunt, she smirks.

 

“Look at what a little whore you are. Dripping wet, just for Daddy. It’s alright though; Daddy likes her sluts wet and ready to be fucked.”

 

Never in your life did you imagine that you would be nearly naked on the lap of Cate Blanchett, waiting for her to fuck you. The time is now, and you take in everything. Her fingers travel up your thighs and to your cunt. She strokes her fingers up and down your wet folds, sending a myriad of reactions throughout your body.

 

“Please,” you whimper.

 

Suddenly, Cate thrusts two fingers into you, and you jump at the sensation and let out a yelp. She leaves them there for a moment before taking them out. They come in again. Cate then begins to find a steady rhythm; you begin to grind your hips against her fingers. Her other hand comes around to your ass, squeezes it, and rests there. Whimpers and moans fill the room as the coil in your core slowly begins to unwind. Cate speeds up her fingers.

 

Cate suddenly stops deep inside of you. Then she begins to stroke your g spot with beckoning motions of her fingers. Your eyes widen and your breathing becomes uneven. She brings her other hand up to your throat and wraps her fingers around it. She squeezes it firmly so that your breathing and voice are now even more constricted than before. You don’t resist, though.

 

“Does my precious little slut like to be choked? Hmm? Oh _yes_ she does.”

 

You let out strangled moans as Cate quickens her fingers inside of you. You are getting so close to your orgasm and to help you along, Cate uses her thumb to rub your clit. The combined force of her fingers stroking your g spot and clit is too much, and your walls begin to clench around her fingers. You can’t let out much of a scream as you are being choked, but you still manage to muster a loud moan. Your vision grows blurry.

 

Cate pulls out her fingers. She forces them into your mouth and you obediently suck them clean. She removes her fingers from your mouth. Once the aftershocks of your climax are over and your vision becomes clear again, you try to climb out of Cate’s lap and out of her chokehold. She immediately tightens her grip.

 

“I won’t let you go until you promise Daddy one thing: you will be here every day after school. Understood?”

 

The grip on your throat is loosened for you to answer. “Yes Daddy, I’ll be here, I promise,” you respond.

 

“Good. Our agreement is settled then. You will be quite a wonderful whore for Daddy to play with.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I really hoped that you liked this fic! Sending lots of good vibes your way, reader!


End file.
